Count Olaf Turns Good
by Fairy Sara
Summary: Has Count Olaf really turned good? Violet, Klaus and Sunny have thier Suspicions!
1. He's Baaaack!

Count Olaf turns good?  
  
Chapter 1: Hello Again!  
  
Disclaimer: Klaus, Sunny, Violet, Mr. Poe and Count Olaf are characters that I have no responsibility of creating, and I take no credit for them.  
  
Klaus, Violet and Sunny woke up to hear a very familiar voice downstairs. They struggled to place the voice with a person. They all realised at the same time: Mr Poe was talking to Count Olaf! Violet sat up, got out of bed, and crept slowly to the door. Klaus asked gingerly, "What are they talking about?" Sunny shouted, "Kala!" which meant, something along the lines of, "Yeah, tell us!" Violet listened for a few minutes longer, then paled. "What? Are you OK?" Klaus asked. "They're talking about giving custody back to Count Olaf!" was the reply!  
  
Klaus was pacing up and down the room. "Why? Mr. Poe knows how evil Count Olaf is." Suddenly he froze. "You don't think..." Violet looked up from the book she was trying to read. "What?" Klaus thought for a minute and then said, "Well...Count Olaf is quite rich, isn't he? Maybe he's bribing Mr. Poe into giving him custody!" Sunny stopped biting her building block and quietly said, "Maramo" which means "I thought Mr.Poe was nice!" Violet sighed. "That's outrageous! Mr. Poe wouldn't do such a thing! There has got to be a reasonable explanation for all this. Maybe I misheard." They sat in silence for a minute, each of them deep in their own thoughts. Footsteps on the stairs jerked them out of their daydreams, "Mr Poe" whispered Violet, "everyone, back to bed!" Violet and Klaus ran over to their beds, Violet carrying Sunny.  
  
When Mr Poe opened the bedroom door he saw (at least he thought he saw) 3 sleeping faces. Quietly, he tiptoed into the room and gently shook Violet. She pretended to stir, then opened her eyes in a sleepy fashion. "Good morning!" She was quickly told to be quiet by Mr. Poe. He motioned for her to follow him out of the room. Slowly, she got up and followed him out, but not before giving Klaus a look to say, "I'll tell you all about this as soon as I get back" Klaus watched her go, then sat up and switched his light on. He needed to think about the situation they might be in.  
  
Mr Poe lead Violet to the study, just along the hallway. As Violet walked in, she saw the person she had feared. Count Olaf stared calmly back her, before saying "Hello, my dear Violet" She just looked at him. He looked...different. His eyes didn't shine so brightly and he didn't have that evil look she always saw when she looked at him before. Mr Poe was watching Violets reaction carefully. He hoped she would say something back, but Violet was in too much shock to reply. Mr Poe cleared his throat. "Yes, well...Violet, aren't you going to say something to Mr. Olaf? "COUNT Olaf" Violet corrected. "Violet..." Mr Poe warned. "Treat Mr Olaf with respect, he has something to tell you." As Violet slowly turned to face "Mr" Olaf, she thought she saw that old look again. But in a flash it was gone, so quickly that she thought she have imagined it. Count Olaf opened his mouth, at the same instant that Sunny screamed.  
  
While Violet was in with Mr Poe and Count Olaf, Sunny was having a nightmare, about the first time she was with Count Olaf. When she woke up, she saw Klaus looking at her. He was worried. She had been yelling things and moving around in her cot. But she was awake now thank goodness. No! Something was wrong. Sunny was looking wildly about her. Then, without warning, she unlaced the front part of her cot and went speeding towards the door and out into the hallway. Klaus ran out just in time to see his little sister tumbling down the stairs...  
  
Please review! Tell me what you think, 'cuz I don't know whether to make another chapter or not...but if you think I should, say so! 


	2. Good News?

Count Olaf Turns good?  
  
Sunny banged into the wall and was silent. Violet , Mr Poe and Count Olaf ran out to see what was wrong. "Sunny" Count Olaf called. "Sunny, are you OK?" Klaus and Violet nearly fainted. Was that concern in his voice? Meanwhile, Mr Poe ran down the stairs and was talking in a quiet, soothing voice to Sunny. She moved slightly, but didn't open her eyes. "Sunny!" Klaus called "Wake up". "Shes not asleep, stupid! said Violet. Shes-. Violet was drowned out by the sound of Sunny screaming ( again ). "Looks like Sunny is awake" yelled Count Olaf, over the noise. He smiled over at the children, and once again Violet saw that old look......  
  
One trip to the hospital later ......  
  
Klaus was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Mr Poe had explained to them on the way back from the hospital that Count Olaf is taking care of them for a trail week while he goes on holiday. When Mr Poe comes back he will ask the children how the week went. If they enjoyed themselves, Count Olaf will take custody of them. Violet was comforting Sunny, who had a large bump on the side of her head. She said quietly, " Count Olaf seems to have changed, Klaus. Maybe he will take care of us." Sunny replied "Kapapa" which translates as "very funny" Klaus said "Sunnys right! Count Olaf will never change!" They were interrupted by Mr Poe shouting, "Klaus, Violet, Sunny! Dinner!"  
  
Klaus looked at the food on his plate. It looked lovely. There was steak, potatoes and many different vegetables. But Klaus wasn't hungry. He looked over at Violet. She didn't look too hungry either. Mr Poe was telling them that he was leaving tomorrow. TOMORROW!!!! Talk about short notice!!!! "So after tea, you can go upstairs and pack your bags. How exciting is this?" He looked around expectantly, as if waiting for the children to say they were over the moon etc., but he got no reply. Everyone was off in their own dream world, thinking about the nightmarish week they were expecting to have.  
  
Count Olaf was waiting in the children's room when they got back. "Hello, I came to help Sunny pack. Are you OK, Klaus? You don't look too well. Maybe I should wait for a couple of days before I bring you over to my house...." Violet gasped. He was being considerate. Something was definitely up. After he had helped Sunny pack Count Olaf wandered off to his room, explaining that he was very tired. Klaus was toe first to comment. "Well, he seemed ..... different." Sunny sat there for a while, listening to Klaus and Violet complimenting Count Olaf, and then she burst into tears. Violet got up and went over to Sunny. "Hey, whats the matter?" Sunny started explaining , but Violet couldn't understand her. She just stared blankly at her. Sunny looked at Violet, gave a small shrug and went to sleep. "Well!" said Violet. "It can't have been that important, if she gave up so quickly. C'mon Klaus, lets go to bed.  
  
When Violet woke up the next morning, she saw that Klaus and Sunny had already went downstairs. She got up, got changed and quietly went down the stairs, skipping out the creaky step. Klaus was watching the TV. Sunny was biting one of the table legs. In fact, everything was perfectly normal! Violet stating thinking maybe she had dreamed the whole thing when she caught sight of Mr.Poe in shorts and T-shirt. Groaning into herself, she flopped down on the couch. Klaus started laughing at her. "What is the matter with you?" Violet stared at him. "Am I in some sort of parallel universe? Are we or are we not going away with Count Olaf today?" Klaus just laughed harder. "Yes, we are. Whats your problem? Count Olaf has agreed to treat us well, hasn't he?" Count Olaf called "I am helping Mr.Poe out with the cases. Back in a minute!" As soon as he left, Klaus whispered, "I'm telling you, Violet, he's up to something. He told me to watch what I say this morning, as he knows what I say. What does that mean?" Sunny cried, "Fabsito" which means "Time to go". Violet and Klaus looked at each other, then went and got their bags. They said goodbye to the room, and went out to meet Count Olaf outside.  
  
Who knows whats going to happen to them next?  
  
(even I don't!)  
  
Please review! I know it wasn't as good as chapter one, but still! Review!  
  
Bysie bye!  
  
Oh! And if you review, (and say) you might get put in the story!  
  
I need:  
  
A friend for Klaus A friend for Violet 4 people to be evil children in Count Olafs' neighbourhood and enemies of the kids.  
  
Tell me your name, or the name you wish to be called by. People who are in the story will be announced at the end of chapter 3, and you will start appearing in chapter 4! 


	3. The house

Chapter 3: The house.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok...quickie disclaimer! I do not own any of The Series Of Unfortunate Events characters but I own the storyline. Ok? Right, on with the story...  
  
???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??? ????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????  
  
Violet sighed. She hated car journeys. They were always so boring. Klaus was reading a book and Sunny was managing to amuse herself by looking out a window. How strange. Sunny was actually watching the lampposts, trees and road, which don't normally move, go flying past. She also has a selection of blocks to bite. So, she picked up her favourite block, the red "S" and settled down for the rest of the journey. Now Violet was REALLY bored. She tried to sleep, but there was something about not being alert around Count Olaf that was enough to keep her awake. So she was stuck with Sunnys idea, having forgotten to bring any books. She began to daydream, wondering what Mr. Poe was doing. Was he having a good time? He never told them where he was going anyway- She was jerked out of her daydream by Count Olaf saying, "We're here!" He stopped the car, then got out and started to open the boot. "Finally" thought Violet as her, Sunny and Klaus got out of the car and went over to help Count Olaf with the bags. They turned around to see the familiar castle, but what they saw instead...  
  
Count Olaf looked at them with concern in his eyes. "Do you like it?" he quietly asked. "Like it? Its beautiful!" Violet replied, forgetting who she was talking to. Klaus just gasped and even Sunny couldn't find the right word to make up to describe it, but if she could of, it probably would have been something like "Fandadedoa!" Klaus and Violet grabbed their bags, and followed Count Olaf (who was carrying Sunny) into the house.  
  
The house was beautiful. Count Olaf had got rid of his dreary castle, and had a medium sized house with a garden running the whole was round. In the front garden he had all sorts of flowers planted, like daffodils, and sunflowers and violets! Violet smiled when she saw them. Sunny laughed when she saw the sunflowers...she called them Sunnys. Klaus smiled when he saw his sisters happy. It had been a long time since Violet had smiled like that.  
  
Inside, it was well lit and bright. The walls were a lemon colour and it looked like any normal home. He asked them, "Do you want to see your rooms?" They immediately replied, "Yes please!"  
  
So he led them upstairs. Violet and Klaus grinned excitedly at each other. "He HAS changed!" they thought to themselves. "First" Count Olaf said. "Violets room". They walked in. Violet gasped. It was like stepping into a fairy tale! The walls were...violet, bien sûr and there was a desk with a computer and space to write on. She also had shelves and a large bed, with pillows and small collectable toys just sitting there. The window was letting light shine through. "I hope you like it" Count Olaf said (once again) Violet just smiled. "Well, we'll leave you to unpack. C'mon Klaus!"  
  
He led Klaus a little bit down the hallway, and into another room. Klaus walked in and nearly fainted! There was about 10 shelves of books in his room, and there was still plenty of room. His bed was a dark blue colour and the window was again letting loads of light in. For the first time in years, Klaus felt 'at home'. "I'll just take Sunny to her room" Count Olaf said.  
  
He took Sunny down the stairs, opened the door and THREW Sunny in. He shut the door, laughed, and went to get a cup of coffee. This was going to be too easy...  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!  
  
Well...Mr Olaf. Find out what happens to Sunny in Chapter 4: The Neighbourhood.  
  
Now, the moment you have all been waiting for!  
  
-drum roll-  
  
Violets Friend : bluberfish (Rob)  
  
Klaus' Friend : imnotanoob (Beckie)  
  
Well, I only have 2 evil kids so I will have to make up 2 names but :  
  
Evil Kids: Anna & Persephone's-Child (Ed) Oh, by the way...Pippin is mine! 


	4. The Neighbourhood

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in A Series of Unfortunate Events.  
  
Chapter 4: The Neighbourhood.  
  
Sunny crashed into a wall for the second time in 2 days. But this time she didn't knock herself out. She sat up and sighed. Then she yelled, "MEKKI!" which translates as "EVIL"! How are they going to get out of THIS situation?  
  
Later, Count Olaf went and fetched Sunny from her room. He brought her to the table and said, "Not a made-up word out of you, you understand?" Sunny looked at him, then bit his finger. "Ow! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN SUNNY!" he yelled, just as Klaus and Violet walked into the room. They both gave in him a look, saying into themselves, "Well, obviously hasn't changed." Count Olaf let out a nervous, high-pitched laugh. "Sorry Violet, Klaus. I... You see...I was...Sunny bit me, and I just yelled out in pain. I didn't mean to shout." Violet looked at him. He seemed genuine enough, and Sunny DID have a problem with biting things. So, she smiled and replied, "Its OK, happens all the time with Sunny." Count Olaf looked relieved. "Right. Well, would you like some dinner?" Klaus nodded. "Yes please!" But Violet looked a bit pale, and shook her head. "No thanks, I've got a headache at the moment. I'd rather just lie on my bed, if that's OK."  
  
"Sure, that's fine. Hope you feel better Violet."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Violet walked out, leaving Klaus and Sunny with Count Olaf. Klaus looked quite nervous. Inside his heart was beating really fast and he didn't know what to do or say. He just stood there. Count Olaf broke the silence with, "So...what would you like for tea?" Klaus started. "Oh, yea...tea. Em...could I just have a pizza or something?"  
  
"Yes, of course. What do you think Sunny would want."  
  
"Sunny? Oh, she doesn't eat after 4."  
  
"Oh right."  
  
Klaus sat in silence while Count Olaf cooked a pizza. He glanced over at Sunny. She didn't look very happy. He tried to remember the last time Sunny had looked so unhappy. On the night before they were leaving, and him and Violet were talking about Count Olaf and how much he changed. Sunny burst into tears then. Hmm...maybe Count Olaf hasn't changed after all...  
  
After his tea, Klaus went up to see Violet. He walked into her room. She was sitting on her bed with her hair tied back. "Thinking of something?" he asked her. She jumped. "Klaus, you scared me. Actually I was thinking about some kids I saw living next door. Maybe we should visit them." Klaus thought for a minute. "Good idea. Let's ask Count Olaf if we can go tonight."  
  
Later, Sunny, Klaus and Violet went over next door. They all were quite excited in a weird way. They knocked on the door. A girl with reddish brown hair answered the door. She was quite tall and had blue eyes. "Hi" she said, "I'm Rebecca. But call me Beckie. Are you new around here?" Klaus grinned. Someone friendly. It had been a while. "Hello. Yes, we are new here. We just moved in beside with our...carer." Klaus replied. Then he immediately became disgusted with himself. He had just referred to Count Olaf as their "carer". Violet gave him a strange look and then said, "We were just coming round to meet the neighbours and everything." Beckie smiled. "There is no 'and everything' around here. Apart from meeting with friends, there's nothing to do." Sunny screamed, "Nakalaka!!" which means "You haven't introduced us.  
  
"Of course" laughed Violet. "I'm Violet. This is Klaus and Sunny"  
  
"Pleased to meet you all" smiled Beckie. ''She is a very cheerful person'' thought Klaus. "Cheerful isn't normal in our world" he thought again, nearly slipping into a daydream. "We have been through so much..."  
  
He was brought back down to earth as another thought entered his head. "Hey." He said. "Is there no other kids in the neighbourhood? You said you haven't had friends in a while." He looked (and felt) puzzled. Beckies smile slowly faded off her face. "Well, there IS another family, but the kids aren't very nice." Beckie explained. "Oh" Violet said. "Sorry to hear that."  
  
"BECKIE" someone cried. "WHOS AT THE DOOR?"  
  
Beckie rolled her eyes. "Would you like to meet my brother Robert? she asked , "He's about your age" she said, nodding at Violet. "Bitrom" Sunny squealed, which means 'Is there anyone for me?'  
  
"JENNIFER! Stop biting Robs arm!" Beckie laughed. "That's Jennifer. She has a small biting problem."  
  
"Wow" Violet gasped. "So does Sunny!"  
  
"Really. I thought Jennifer was the only child with that problem."  
  
"We thought the same for Sunny."  
  
"Well...best get Rob. ROB!" Beckie yelled. "Bring Jennifer and come to the door"  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][[]][][]]][]]]] ]]][][][][][][][][][][] Violet was sitting next to Rob. He had brown hair and deep blue eyes. Jennifer looked nearly exactly like Sunny, except with longer hair. They had been at the Massas' house for hours. Rob and Beckie had explained to them that their parents forced them to play with the DeVilles every Sunday. The kids weren't very nice and they always annoyed Jennifer. Violet was in a daydream. She had noticed that Klaus was more himself today. Sunny was too. Yesterday they had seemed so...dismissive about going to Count Olafs to stay for the week. But they were fine now. Maybe they were just tired. She was jerked out of her daydream by a soft bump as Sunny fell back, fast asleep. Violet giggled. "Guess we better leave. C'mon Klaus" Violet gently lifted Sunny and they walked back home. Count Olaf was waiting for them. "Ok. Time to go to bed." Violet, Klaus and Sunny went to their rooms. Sunny went in with Violet – Violet didn't want to wake her.  
  
Count Olaf walked in and stared at Klaus, Violet and Sunny. He smiled, then walked away.  
  
....................................  
  
Sorry Ed and Anna. You will be in Chapter 5. Review, Review, Review!!! See you later!  
  
o.O-Sunny-O.o 


	5. The DeVilles

Chapter 5:Evil Children Come To Play  
  
When Violet woke up she became aware of chewing noises. She sat up to see Sunny chewing on one of her school books. "Hey Sunny. Gerroff" she said, dragging herself out of bed. Sunny struggled to get back to her feast: a french textbook. She screamed, "MIKKA" which roughly means 'let me go'. But Violet wouldn't. "Sunny, lets get you some breakfast."  
  
She gently walked down the stairs. Looking around, she noticed Klaus wasn't in the kitchen. "That's strange" thought Violet. Sunny said, "Damanico" which probably means, "Where's Klaus?" Violet made a quick breakfast for her and Sunny then she started to look for her brother.  
  
She found Klaus outside, sitting on the doorstep looking over at the Massa's house. "Klaus" Violet said softly. "What are you doing?" Klaus jumped. "Sorry Violet, you scared me! I was just thinking. They are the nicest people we have ever met since...well...you know" Violet knew. The fire. The fire that had destroyed their lives. She smiled at her brother. "I know Klaus" They were interrupted by Count Olaf. "I have arranged for you to meet some kids. The DeVille family are coming over for tea today." Violet and Klaus looked at each other. "Oh No" they thought. "Not the DeVille family...not after what Beckie and Rob said to us"  
  
They looked up to notice Count Olaf was watching their reactions carefully. "Problem?" he inquired. "No" Violet replied quickly, before Klaus got a chance at opening his mouth. "We haven't met them before and sometimes we get a bit shy, that's all. Isn't that right Klaus?" she said, giving Klaus a hard nudge in the side. "Oof!" Klaus gasped in pain. "Yes. Violet and I sometimes hate meeting new people." Count Olaf looked at them. It was obvious he didn't believe them. "Very Well. Come inside and I will get you some breakfast."  
  
Violet had just started to work on french with a baby-bitten textbook, thanks to Sunny, when there was a knock on the door. "Oh great" she thought "Must be the DeVilles" She quickly cleared up her schoolbooks and went downstairs. To her surprise, it wasn't the DeVilles but a very tired- looking Mr Poe. "Hello Mr. Olaf. Hi Violet" He said. "I had to come check on how everything is. I've got more news for Violet, Sunny and Klaus anyway. "Violet" Count Olaf asked, "Where is Klaus? Go and get him and Sunny while I talk with Mr. Poe."  
  
"Yes COUNT Olaf" Violet replied, a pointed look in Mr Poes' direction. He gave her a warning look back. She got up and left. Klaus was at the Massas'. He was getting away for a while before the DeVilles came over. Violet knocked on the Massas' door. Rob answered. "Hey Rob. Can you get Klaus? It's important." Rob looked at her. "Ok. The DeVilles aren't at your house, are they?" Violet shook her head. "Not yet. Please. Just get Klaus. Rob nodded and walked down the hallway.  
  
Moments later, Klaus appeared. He looked worried. "What's the matter Violet? Rob told me it wasn't the DeVilles.  
  
"Mr Poe is over. C'mon."  
  
"Mr Poe? Wha...wha...what?" Klaus stammered in shock as he was dragged back home.  
  
"...So I hope you don't mind staying with Mr Olaf a few more weeks" Mr Poe finished. Violet, Klaus and Sunny were sitting in complete disbelief. Another couple of weeks with Count Olaf!  
  
"Well, I better go." Mr Poe said.  
  
"Okay. I'll take care of the children, and hopefully we'll see you soon." He led Mr Poe out. The kids just sat there, stunned. Count Olaf returned with four kids. The DeVilles.  
  
Violet, Sunny and Klaus stared. The four kids stared back. Sephorith, Anna, Ed and Willow were the kids' names. After they had introduced themselves, the kids had sat down and stared. That was 15 minutes ago, and they hadn't moved. Ed gave Sephorith a pleading look, but a sharp look back made her look away and back at the children. Sunny crawled over and looked at Sephorith. Suddenly she bit him on the ankle. Sephorith screamed. The other children looked horrified except for Ed, who looked like she was about to burst out laughing any minute. Sephorith kicked Sunny away. She banged off a wall. "This is getting old" she thought to herself. Meanwhile, Sephorith was having a rant. "You're as bad as that awful baby Jennifer!!!" he exclaimed. Violet stood up. "Firstly, Jennifer is not dreadful." She said, her voice shaking with anger. "And secondly, you had no right to kick Sunny. She doesn't know what she's doing."  
  
"Then she's stupid" concluded Anna Violet just glared. Klaus recognised the warning signs of a major blow-up. "Maybe you should go home" he said.  
  
"DON'T MIND IF WE DO!" shouted Sephorith. "C'mon Anna, Ed and Willow. Let's go." Giving the kids a look that could kill an elephant, the four kids walked out of the room. Klaus, Violet and Sunny stood there, very aware that they had just made serious enemies.  
  
Count Olaf came into say goodnight. All the kids were in bed. They had moved all the beds into one room. Sunny didn't have a bed so she shared with Violet. Count Olaf watched as the kids fell asleep, one by one. He stood up there for a while just looking at them. A smile crept across his face. "It begins" he said, under his breath, then closed the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Wha...wha...what begins? Huh? You wanna know? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? Well...just wait for chapter 6 and you will find out what begins. So see you all again in chapter 6: It Begins.  
  
Lol! How original!  
  
Thanks to all reviewers and please review this chapter.  
  
To people who inquired about POTC 2 auditions...nothing is confirmed...but there is a strong rumour that they need 4 11-15 yr. old girls. Just type in POTC 2 auditions into google and you will get loads of websites!  
  
-Lady Random- 


	6. It Begins

Chapter 6: It Begins  
  
When the children were having breakfast, they noticed that Sunny and Count Olaf were missing. They stood up and Violet sighed. She knew something like this was going to happen. Klaus had a worried look on his face. "Violet...." He said, "do you think she's OK?" Violet took one look at her brothers' face, and saw a pale, scared look. She made a decision. "Oh yeah...they...um...went to the shop. I'll go and get Sunny...just in case" Klaus' face relaxed slightly.  
  
Count Olaf walked in with a particularly evil smile. He saw the kids and replaced the look with a tired smile. "Morning" he said. Violet and Klaus just looked back at him. They had both seen the look he had on his face. "Where's Sunny?" Violet asked him in a trembling voice. "Sunny?" Count Olaf said with a laugh. "She's at a day-care centre. I dropped her off this morning."  
  
"Which day-care centre?" Klaus asked, showing his disbelief.  
  
"You wouldn't know where it is. Now leave me alone."  
  
Klaus and Violet sighed as they left the room. They immediately ran over to the Massas' house. Wherever Sunny was, they aren't going to be able to get her by themselves THIS time...  
  
"Violet, Klaus, are you ok?"  
  
Beckie was standing with a wide-eyed look on her face. Klaus and Violet began speaking at the same time.  
  
"Sunnys gone"  
  
"But Count Olaf said"  
  
"a day-care centre"  
  
"and he had this look on his face"  
  
"A DAYCARE CENTRE?"  
  
"ENOUGH" Beckie shouted. Violet and Klaus just stared at her. "Ok." She said in a quieter voice. "Violet. Tell me what happened."  
  
Violet took a deep breath to calm herself. "Right. Well. This morning Klaus and I discovered Sunny was missing. Count Olaf was out too. When he came back, he told us that he had left Sunny at a day-care centre."  
  
"Impossible" Beckie said.  
  
"Exactly what we thought!" Klaus said. "Why would he leave her at a day- care centre?"  
  
"No, Klaus, you don't get it. There isn't a day-care centre for at least 100 miles."  
  
Violet couldn't believe it. "Why would he tell us a really obvious lie?"  
  
"I dunno Violet, but he knew we didn't believe it..."  
  
"Maybe he wanted it that way."  
  
"But that still leaves us with the problem of WHERES SUNNY?"  
  
Violet thought for a minute. Then she realised. "I know where Sunny is"  
  
Klaus grinned. "Yes! Where?"  
  
Violet sighed. She continued in a quiet voice. "At the day-care centre"  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Klaus, Violet, Rob and Beckie were all sitting in the Massas' study. They were trying to figure out a way to foil Count Olafs plan. "Its an amazingly good plan" Rob said. "Yeah" Violet glumly agreed. "Send Sunny somewhere which is, what, a weeks walk away?" Beckies Mum rushed into the room. "Hi everyone! Sorry to bother you, but Mr Massa and I are going out and we just want to know if we can leave Jennifer with you. It's either you lot or the day-care centre, and that has got an AWFUL reputation."  
  
The group exchanged excited looks. "Oh Mum, I dunno. Jennifer can be a handful sometimes..." Her mum smiled. "I understand. Care to come leave her off up at the day-care centre. She needs company for the long journey."  
  
"I was hoping you would ask" said Beckie. "Can Violet and Klaus come too?"  
  
"Sure, as long as they don't get car sick."  
  
After reassuring Mrs. Massa that they definitely do not get car sick, they got in the car and set-off.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
They were nearly there. Only 20 miles to go. Jennifer was very restless and they had to keep thinking up games for her. Rob had been telling Violet and Klaus how the day-care centre got it's reputation.  
  
"Well, most of the time the kids come out hungry, thirsty and look like they haven't had a nap all day. You don't get to see the room that the kids are put in, and not one child has been sad to leave. Most of them are sad to go!"  
  
Violet winced. She was imagining Sunny in that environment. Sunny can handle a lot of things, but not that much. She was hoping that their sister was well...  
  
Beckie gave her a sympathetic smile. "She's ok, Violet. Nothing REALLY bad has ever happened here."  
  
Violet tried to be reassured, but she noticed that Beckie didn't quite meet her eyes when she said that. She started to really worry for Sunny...  
  
"Ok" Mrs Massa said, "We're here"  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" The day-care centre was big, and looked very run-down. When they stepped inside, they noticed the place wasn't air-conditioned, and uncomfortably warm. Mrs Massa walked up to a mean-looking woman and started talking to her.  
  
Beckie took a quick look around. "Hmmm" she said. Spotting a door, she smiled. "C'mon" she said. "While Mum is still talking about Jennifer."  
  
They slipped away, and all managed to make it through the door. "They heard Mrs Massa saying, "Oh. Kids must be out at the car." The woman who was now holding Jennifer said. "Yea. Right"  
  
A teenage voice joined them. "No, they got the bus home. They remembered something important."  
  
"Oh" Mrs Massa said. "Well, I'm not going home anyway. Bye I'll be back to collect Jennifer."  
  
Minutes later, the door that the group was standing near opened. A tall teenage girl stepped in. Shutting the door, she turned and smiled at them. "Hi." She said. "I'm Jessica"  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Who is this Jessica?  
  
Will they find Sunny?  
  
What IS Count Olaf up to?  
  
Also...  
  
What am I eating for tea tonight?  
  
Find out the answers to these questions (minus the last-sorry to keep you in suspense!) and many many more in Chapter 7:The Day-Care Centre  
  
Please review again!  
  
LADY  
  
RANDOM 


	7. The DayCare Centre

Chapter 7: The Day-Care centre  
  
After a long talk with Jessica, the kids found out a lot about her. They knew she was the daughter of the woman who took Jennifer, and that Jessica wasn't happy with the way her mother treated the kids. She was going to help them rescue Sunny! Violet and Klaus couldn't stop saying 'thank you'!  
  
Jessica led them down many corridors. Every door they passed had a different sound. Babies' crying and screaming. Young children yelling 'NO!' and 'I want to go home'. The names were taped to the door, written on pieces of paper. Klaus was looking for Sunnys name. But they were walking so fast that he missed many of them. He tapped Jessica on the shoulder. She turned round, and fell into step with him.  
  
"Do you know where Sunny is?" he asked.  
  
"I think so. The Bauldedaire child?"  
  
"YES! Is she ok? Is it far?"  
  
"Calm down! She's fine, but it IS quite a walk away. Are you up for it?"  
  
"Definitely. Anything to rescue Sunny."  
  
"Good. It's gonna take a lot to get her back."  
  
Before Klaus could ask what that meant, Jessica scooted up ahead. She led them down a few more corridors, then turned to face them all. But because she stopped so suddenly, Rob crashed into Violet. They both collapsed in a heap. Klaus and Beckie had to laugh. They looked so silly. Jessica just looked at them. "Guys, no time for messing around. You have no idea what kind of danger Sunny is in."  
  
Hearing that, Violet and Rob jumped up. "Jessica, lead the way" Violet said. While Jessica went on, Klaus and Violet exchanged looks. But both had the same meaning: Sunny must be in a lot of danger...  
  
Meanwhile, with Sunny...  
  
Sunny was tired, thirsty and hungry. She wasn't afraid, though. After all she has been through, Sunny was thinking she never will be afraid again. Looking round, she saw a damp, dimly lit room. She was sitting on a newspaper, and there was nothing else in the room. She resisted the urge to cry. Although she was not afraid, she was wondering what had happened to her brother and sister. They were usually there for her all the time. Cheering her up, saving her from Count Olaf. As Sunny gave into the urge to cry, she wondered if her she would ever see her brother and sister again...  
  
"We're nearly there!" Jessica called. Violet, Klaus, Rob and Beckie smiled. Then Beckie remembered. "JENNIFER" she yelled. Jessica sharply turned around. "Shhh! Who's Jennifer?"  
  
"My baby sister. She was left off here earlier today, when you first met us. We need to get her back too."  
  
"No, she's ok. She's only here for the afternoon. Sunny was booked in for quite a while."  
  
Klaus looked up. "How long?"  
  
Jessica deliberately didn't meet his eyes. She ran on ahead. Klaus tried to catch up with her. "JESS-"he went flying into the back of Jessica, who had stopped suddenly. She looked annoyed. "Klaus! For goodness sake! I'll explain. Or maybe it will explain itself. Now c'mon, and no more running."  
  
Soon they stopped outside a door. Violet read the name 'Sunny Wicklow'. She gave Klaus a look. "Em...Jessica...this is the wrong Sunny. We are looking for Sunny Bauldedaire."  
  
Klaus looked at Jessica. "But she knew! She asked me if it was the Bauldedaire child!"  
  
Jessica went in to the room. Seconds later, she came out with Sunny." Violet smiled and hugged Sunny. Sunny grinned and said, "Paquw!" which probably means, "I thought you were never coming!"  
  
But Klaus was still suspicious. "Jessica" he asked, "Why did it say Sunny Wicklow on the door?"  
  
Jessica sighed. "Ok...you got me. Sit down and I'll explain"  
  
The group sat down, and Jessica began. "When Sunny was brought here earlier today, I caught a look at the man who brought her. He didn't look very nice."  
  
"That's Count Olaf" explained Violet.  
  
"Count? How strange" commented Jessica, before continuing, "Well...my mum seemed to know him, because they had a very long conversation. Unfortunately, I was in the kitchen, being watched by the cook, so I couldn't get any closer to hear what they were saying. All I saw was Sunny being taken away. I followed mum down to where she left Sunny off, and she started telling me about the 'kind young man' who left her in. According to her, he had saved her from a burning house, and saw the rest of the family trapped, but he couldn't save them. So he brought her where he thought that she would be taken care of. Said her name was Sunny Bauldedaire, but since the rest of the family was gone, and no blood relations left, we could change her name. So mum gave her our last name, and shoved her in a room. And that's all I know."  
  
Violet and Klaus were in horrified silence. He had told someone about their parents death. Except, they had died too! Why would he do that?  
  
Klaus suddenly sat up straight. "Jessica, do you know when he said the fire happened? Or who died in it?"  
  
Jessica thought for a minute. "I think he said that the fire happened earlier on in the morning, and 2 children died in it, since their parents had already passed away."  
  
Violet realised what Klaus was thinking. "He's going to burn the house! And say we died in it! Then he will get our fortune! Klaus!"  
  
"Don't worry, Violet. There must be a way..." Klaus suddenly cut off.  
  
"What?" Violet said, looking really pale.  
  
"We didn't tell Count Olaf we were going anywhere, did we?"  
  
"Not that I know of, no"  
  
"Then maybe he wouldn't really be saying...Violet! What's that on your finger?"  
  
They all looked down at Violets left hand, on the finger to the left from the one in the middle. There was a plain gold ring on it. "What is that?" exclaimed Klaus. Jessica smiled. "I didn't know you were married Violet! Bit young, no?"  
  
"MARRIED? I'm not married! Oh no..."  
  
Klaus started. "What? You didn't actually get married, did you?"  
  
"No, but I know what Count Olaf is up to."  
  
Beckie and Rob had been listening quietly. They got up slowly. "What's going on Violet?"  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Yes, What is going on Violet? SHE knows Count Olafs plan. Do you?  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 8: The Plan  
  
Please Review!  
  
[Lady] [Random] 


	8. The Plan

Chapter 8: The Plan  
  
Violet was stammering. "I-I have n-no idea what's going on here! I woke up and I felt awful, like those people on TV when they drink too much, and I had this ring on my finger."  
  
Klaus was watching his sister. "You weren't in your room late last night, I checked."  
  
"I get it now. When I went into Count Olafs room there was a syringe there. He injected me last night, and then me, not knowing what I was doing, got married to him."  
  
"YES! Then he plans to burn down the house, with us inside, but he would be your husband, so..."  
  
"He would get the money!"  
  
"Yes. What have I done?" Violet sat down and started crying. Sunny reached out and hugged her sister. She smiled. "Well, the fact remains that we are all here, so we are still alive. If there was some way to prove you weren't yourself when you got married..."  
  
"Puncture marks" said Beckie, out of nowhere.  
  
"Puncture marks?" asked Violet, but Jessica understood.  
  
"Yes. When you get injected, depending on how careful the person was, there will be a mark. If we can find it, then we can prove you were injected."  
  
They looked. There was a faint one, but identifiable. "Lets go!" Violet cried. They headed of in the direction of the exit. Suddenly Klaus stopped. "Em...guys?" he called "Where are we going?"  
  
They all stopped. "I've no idea." Came the reply.  
  
"Well, we have to decide, don't we? I mean, we can't foil Count Olafs' plan without a plan of out own, can we?"  
  
Violet sighed. "That maybe true, Klaus, but who do we turn to in this situation?"  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Mr Poe sat on the nearest chair, which happened to have his cat on it. Jumping up, he looked at the 6 faces staring back at them. Their story was unbelievable, but it was just like what their lives had been like since their parents' death. He shouldn't be involved, though. He had just got back from his holiday 15 minutes ago. And already something was up. He didn't think Violet would marry Count Olaf- he now realised there was no changing him. Fortunately, he knew exactly what to do.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
They were waiting for Mr Poe to sort out the marriage. He came out with a grim look on his face. They all looked up, worried. "Violet" he began "You, Klaus and Sunny were reported deceased this morning." A small gasp went round the group. "It gets worse. Count Olaf is at the bank at the moment, collecting your fortune."  
  
Violet, Klaus and Sunny just sat there. Sunny yelled out, "Kautirew" which means "What's going to happen to us?" Violet and Klaus didn't say anything. He had won. He had the money.  
  
"It can't be too late!" cried Jessica. She had just been filled in on what the children had been through. "We have to go to the bank! We have annulment papers...if we get there in time...if he hasn't got the money yet....we might make it!"  
  
Klaus sighed. "Maybe so. But IF we get there in time...IF he hasn't got the money yet...we MIGHT make it. Its very doubtful."  
  
"Guys! We have to try. C'mon, before I leave and go back to the day-care centre."  
  
"Alright. There is no harm in trying in a potentially doomed situation."  
  
"YES! Lets go!"  
  
They set off, in Mr Poes' car. Parking at the bank, they raced up, just in time to see Count Olaf being served. Violet grabbed the papers and ran up- to the desk. She started talking immediately, stumbling over words. "You can't give him the money. Here, here! Papers that say I wasn't myself! Ha ha!"  
  
All she got back was strange looks. Count Olaf had his mouth slightly open. The clerk just stared. He started to explain things in a slow voice, as if Violet was insane.  
  
"Firstly, this man is here to deposit money. Secondly, he isn't married. And thirdly...hey...aren't you the Bauldedaire girl, the one who died this morning?"  
  
"Well, obviously I didn't die! But you...HE ISNT MARRIED? Then who...what..."  
  
Mr Poe stepped forward. "I think I can explain that one, Violet."  
  
Violet turned. On Mr Poes hand was a solid gold ring, identical to Violets.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Well...what a twist! I decided 8 chapters wasn't enough! Mr Poe...did you ever?  
  
Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for it not being as long as usual...I decided that would be a good cliff-hanger.  
  
Please R & R!  
  
And also...there will around 10-11 chapters...including a return of the DeVilles!  
  
See you in Chapter 9: Mr Poe turns EVIL! 


	9. Mr Poe Turns EVIL

Chapter 9: Mr Poe turns EVIL  
  
Violet, Klaus and Sunny were in complete shock. Mr Poe, of all people. Jessica, Beckie and Rob had went home, knowing that it was none of their business now.  
  
"Count Olaf" Violet said, "Did you know anything about this?"  
  
"No" came the reply. "Not until I gave up on getting the money and hated you lot so much I was going to kill you anyway."  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"I don't think that is your main problem at the moment. Forget about it. So I come down to the police station, and since I was your official guardian when the fire happened, I figured that I might get some money. But when I got there, I found out that you were married to Mr Poe!"  
  
"Impossible! Mr Poe was on holiday!"  
  
"According to the bank, Mr Poe hasn't missed a single day in years."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Mr Poe cleared his throat. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm still here. And I'm going to collect my money."  
  
Violet clutched the papers she had in her hand. "WAIT!" she yelled. "The marriage was annulled. You annulled it!"  
  
"Actually, I didn't. You didn't sign the papers. I knew you'd forget in your haste to get here."  
  
Looking wildly around, she saw a pen sitting on a table. She ran over to it and quickly signed her name. Mr Poe gave a strangled cry.  
  
"How dare you?"  
  
Violet smiled. So did Klaus. Sunny yelled, "Samamamamama!" which probably means "Yay!"  
  
Count Olaf laughed. "Not so easy being the bad guy, is it Mr Poe?"  
  
"Heres to you, Count Olaf."  
  
Suddenly police burst through the door. A bank attendant had alerted them. Grabbing Mr Poe, they said to Count Olaf, "We will see you in a week or so. You are now the official guardian of the Bauldedaire children!"  
  
Seeing the smile Count Olaf gave the police officer, Violet, Sunny and Klaus groaned.  
  
Here we go again.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
THE END!  
  
Sorry guys. But I wasn't enjoying writing the story from chapter 1! I only continued because everyone seemed to like it and wanted me to continue!  
  
I will be starting a new fanfiction, which is going to be crazy, and a lot better than my Simpsons one (what a flop). Who knows? Maybe I'll make a sequel!  
  
See you all!  
  
...Lady Random... 


	10. A Note To Everyone

A Note To Everyone  
  
Sorry for making the last chapter so short. And for not including the DeVilles again. But as I said, I might make a sequel. They will definitely been in if I do!  
  
Thank you to my loyal reviewers! Especially Persephone's Child!!!!  
  
Bye!  
  
(Lady Random) 


End file.
